Brother O' Mine
by katydid001
Summary: An adopted Sakura is kidnapped by rogue ninja in the warring states period. Her big brothers, Madara and Izuna will arrive to save her; but will they be too late? Madara-nii, Izuna-nii. Warring-clan era. One-Shot.


**Story: Brother O' Mine**

 **Author: KellyGonzalezK001**

 **Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I speak Japanese.**

 **Summary: A teenage adopted Sakura is kidnapped by rogue ninja in the warring states period. Her big brothers, Madara and Izuna will arrive to save her; but will they be too late? Madara-nii, Izuna-nii.**

 **Trigger Warning: This story contains a fairly graphic depiction of sexual assault. I will denote the beginning and ending of that sequence.**

* * *

 **Sakura: Current Time: Two miles away from Uchiha compound**

Sakura threw a stone across the river, watching as it skipped to the opposite bank. 'I have about twenty minutes before Madara-nii sends along Sayuri. She had been bullied again. The bullies always waited until she was alone and her brothers couldn't hear. They were smart like that. If she ever told her brothers about her tormenters, then she wouldn't have any friends because everyone would be too terrified of incurring the wrath of Izuna and Madara; mostly just Madara's wrath. Izuna would try to make peace first but Madara would act first and ask later. She always knew that she looked different from the rest of the clan and she did not possess a fire nature like everyone else. She had found out two years ago that she was indeed adopted shortly after she was born. Apparently, she was originally from a wealthy merchant family that was traveling through the Uchiha holdings when her family was attacked by rogue ninja. Some of the Uchiha clan had found her and presented her to Tajima. It was one of the few times that her mother had dared to stand up to Tajima, stating that he killed her sons and she demanded recompense in the form of an adopted daughter. Not too long afterwards Tajima had warmed up to his cherub-like pink haired daughter. Sakura skipped another stone, melancholy setting in as her thoughts centered on her mother. She had died two years ago, was sorely missed by herself as well as her entire clan. Sakura skipped another rock then sat in a low hanging branch of the nearby oak tree.

She suddenly felt like she was being watched by someone who had masked their chakra and assumed it was her brother, Izuna. He always tried to sneak up on her and play a prank even though he was nineteen now. "You can come out, Aniki." There was no movement behind her and she turned and narrowed her eyes. "Aniki? Is that you?" She jumped out of her perch and landed in a defensive stance as she found herself surrounded by ten rogue ninja.

"My lady," Began the leader with a sneer, bowing mockingly. His scarred face and tattered clothes told her that he was a commoner and not likely to be allied with any ninja clan of consequence. It was his chakra network that threw her for a loop however, as it was akin to that of the noble clans. "How did a fine beauty such as yourself end up out here?"

"You are trespassing on Uchiha holdings. State your business." Sakura said boldly, giving a piercing glare to the leader.

"My my, such an attitude for a fine lady. What's your name, miss?"

"My name is Uchiha Sakura. Now state your business or I will be forced to attack." Sakura pulled a kunai out of her obi and strengthened her stance. 'Okay so there are ten here. I'm surrounded. That's just great. I don't think I can take them all with ten senbon and a kunai. Damn it, how did I end up so unprepared. Distract and run it is.'

"That's a very bold statement for a noblewoman such as yourself. I dare say that you won't be up to the task of defeating us all." At that the leader of the rag tag group gave a brief nod. Two of the shinobi behind her rushed to attack while Sakura flipped into the air and flash stepped behind them, pulling the senbon out of her kimono sleeves and aiming for the pressure points in the back of their necks. Immediately two of the attackers fell dead at her feet leaving the other eight more wary of her abilities. She moved gracefully behind another attacker and kicked. He whirled around and grabbed her foot while she twisted and used his weight against him, throwing him bodily into the river current. One of them threw a kunai which she narrowly dodged while another used her unsteadiness to wrap her in chakra suppressing wire. She loosened an arm from the wire, tearing her sleeve and tried to throw another senbon, aiming for the jugular of the leader. She missed, nicking the artery instead. The leader growled in frustration and rushed her.

"Why you little bitch. We're going to have to teach you a lesson now." He threw rope around her arms and tightened it until she could barely breath, moved her arms behind her back and tied her wrists together. Meanwhile she tried to kick him, while he threw her to the ground and kneed her stomach causing her to cough up blood. Tears ran down her face and blended in with the dirt when she realized the position she was in. "Now I believe you owe me for killing three of my men and bloodying the rest."

"Oi, Akio I sense someone coming, a civilian. We gotta get out of here." A shinobi wearing a patched red shirt yelled.

The leader sighed and pulled Sakura to her feet, dislocating her shoulder in the process. "Well my dear, looks like we won't have fun right now after all." He said, pulling out a kunai and poising it at her neck.

"Yo, boss let's just take her with us. I ain't never been with nobility, looks creamy." One of the men leered, undressing her with his eyes and licking his lips. He wiped a sleeve over his sweaty face, smearing dirt and gave her a suggestive wink that caused her to shiver with repulsion. The leader looked down at her fear-stricken features that she was desperately trying to control, then threw his prize over his shoulder.

"Fine. Let's go. We'll have our entertainment at the base." Sakura cried out in pain as he jostled her and placed one hand, unnecessarily high on her thigh, gripping her in place on his shoulder. They had been traveling through the trees for some time when Sakura felt the familiar chakra of her brother in the area.

"Someone's following us boss." The patched shirt shinobi said.

"It doesn't matter we're almost to the base. They'll never find us with the genjutsu and traps we have." As he said that a cave mouth came into view and Sakura felt the veil of chakra fall as they passed through the opening. He threw her down roughly onto the cave floor and sent out two of his men to lead their pursuers on a false trail. "Well my dear Sakura-chan, I hope you are comfortable during your stay with us." At this he picked her up roughly and threw her down onto a dirty futon. "I'd say that because you killed dear Gaku's brother, that he should get the first turn with you." He said looking at the one named Gaku who was the same man that suggested taking her in the first place.

"Turn?" Sakura squeaked, not quite understanding what he meant. At fourteen years of age she was innocent and hadn't bled. Because of this her handmaid had not found it necessary to talk to about the necessities of womanhood.

 **[AN: Trigger Warning]******

"What Akio here means is that I'm going to fuck all of that good breeding out of you until you're moaning like a bitch in heat. He likes them nice and broken in. I like breaking them." Gaku sneered, while walking towards her, causing her to try and back into a corner. Standing on shaking legs she kicked him with the little strength she had left in her limbs. Not expecting her to still fight, Gaku fell backwards on his rear, growling at her. She used this moment to try and make a run for the mouth of the cave, only to be caught around the waist by Akio. He dragged her back to the bed while she kicked and screamed at him to let her go.

"Hold that whore down! I'm going to teach this bitch a lesson." Akio yelled at Gaku. He pulled his fist back and struck Sakura in the face. Grabbing a kunai he ripped through her obi and inner layers, pulling them open roughly. Sakura screamed as he reached the last layer and held the kunai to her neck. "Now you're going to be quiet and behave while Gaku here fucks you into oblivion." Gaku looked excited at that remark as Akio switched positions with him. Gaku pulled his pants down to expose his growing erection and pinned her legs open with his knees. He roughly grabbed one of her breasts while stroking himself, leaving bruises in his wake.

"Aniki! Aniki! Izunaaa-nii! HELP! Madara-niiii! Anikiiiiii!" Sakura screamed out while thrashing about. She felt his erection poise at her entrance and whimpered, resigned to her fate. Suddenly Gaku was being lifted by the back of his neck and slammed against the wall while the hold on her shoulders suddenly let up. Sakura curled herself into the fetal position and sobbed while the sounds of a fight ended shortly. She felt her chakra return to her body when her bonds were cut and crossed her arms over her chest protectively.

 **[AN: Trigger Ending]******

* * *

 **Madara: Earlier that day: Uchiha Compound**

He had noticed his sister running out of the village, probably to go to the riverbed again. It seems that his former spot when he was her age was now her spot. He didn't mind though. As long as she didn't meet any Senju. He nodded at her handmaiden who was sweeping the airing out the Uchiha princess' room. She walked in the direction her lady went, already knowing the destination. Madara went back to his paperwork in his office, sorting mission scrolls by ability and pay rate. He mentally snorted when he found out that someone had been bold enough to think he would send one of his warriors on a mission that required seduction. How dare they think so low of his clan. At twenty years of age, Madara had already assumed most of the duties of clan leader as his father prepared him to be patriarch. Rubbing his furrowed brow, he leaned back against the wall and thought back to when he started sorting the mission scrolls. It had been eight years ago when his father thought he needed more responsibility.

 _ **Madara: Eight years prior: Uchiha Compound**_

 _Sakura had walked into the office looking for their father. What she had in mind to request, Madara never did find out. He always assumed that she wanted to request some sort of scholarly material. She had been interested in taxonomy lately, of all things. Probably a result of spending too much time with the clan neko-nin. Ever the book worm, at six years old she was so innocent and precocious. Tajima had strongly believed that women should be trained in the shinobi arts only to defend their village when the male warriors were away, as a noblewoman Tajima believed that any other education would be unnecessary. Sakura was no different. She had never seen war and never would, if her brothers had anything to say about it. Instead, she liked to use the shinobi arts to prank her elder brothers with Izuna being her favorite target. After her mother noticed her daughter's…talents…for pranks, she talked Tajima into finding a scholar that would be willing to teach a woman. Her mother believed that it would keep her out of trouble and she wouldn't be able to interfere with the boys' training. Tajima finally relented after a time._

" _Ah Sakura-chan, want to help me sort these?" Madara had asked._

 _Her green eyes glittered in the light while she pointed to herself, smiling, rocking back and forth on her feet in excitement, hands clasped behind her back._

" _Me, aniki? You want me to help you?" She beamed at him in wonder. Madara nodded at her, looking back at his scroll while she grabbed a zabuton [AN: floor pillow]from the cabinet to sit next to him._

" _Aniki?" she asked._

" _Hm?"_

" _What is a see-duk-tie-on mission?" Madara had felt his ears turn pink as he looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading. 'Seduction mission' he read._

" _Oh. Um…well. You do not need to know, omouto. Just know that it caters to the basest instincts of humanity. It is not a suitable means to conduct shinobi affairs."_

" _Huh? What does that even mean? Are you teasing me, aniki?" Her face scrunched up adorably in confusion and indignation. She put her hands on her hips while she pouted. Madara smirked and ruffled her hair in response then kissed her forehead._

" _How about some dango, omouto?"_

" _Really? You're the most amazing-est nii-san ever!" Sakura chimed at him. Madara smirked at how easy it was to change the subject. She jumped up and danced around, grabbing onto his shoulders and hugging him from behind._

" _Just amazing, Sakura-chan; we do not say 'most amazing-est'." He poked her forehead as he got up to order dango from one of the kitchen staff with a pink haired six-year-old dangling from his shoulders like a monkey and whooping in excitement._

* * *

 **Madara: Present Time: Uchiha Compound**

Sayuri came running into the clan head office, looking frazzled, her face red and sweaty. "Madara-sama! Madara-sama!" He was already on his feet, pulling on his armor by the time Izuna ran into the room, hearing the commotion. The only coherent words that they could pull from the poor handmaid were "Sakura-hime" and "Attacked". Immediately Izuna left upon those words to grab his tanto. They ran out.

"You and you! Round up a party of our most skilled warriors and meet me at the river immediately. You! Triple the guard patrol right now and scout the area!" Madara barked as he ran past the sentry captains. They were startled and quickly complied, not understanding why their leader was in such a rush. If he was anyone else, they would have said that the look on his blank face was panic and fury. Madara and Izuna reached the river bank to find two dead men and one barely clinging to life.

"Look at this scum. Sakura put up a hell of a fight." Madara pointed at the senbon in the back of the neck of the dead men and pulled it out. "These two are still warm. This barely happened twenty minutes ago."

"This one's alive." Izuna said, pulling the man up by his neck and pushing him back against the cliff wall.

"Do you know who we are?" Madara glared menacingly at the man.

"Yeah. Fuck you though, I ain't sayin' nothin'. That pink haired whore is going to get as good as she deserves." At this the man spat in Izuna's face. In reaction he put him into the world of Tsukuyomi and tortured him for what was seventy-two hours to the man but only a second in the real world. It had only taken three minutes in the Tsukuyomi world for the man's will to break and for him to disclose the location of his gang's hideout. Disgusted Izuna threw the man to the side after putting a kunai in his gut so he would suffer an indignant and painful death.

"They're north of here by about twenty miles, aniki."

"Let's move." As they prepared to move out the first of the Uchiha scouting party met up with them. Madara instructed them to stay behind to meet up with the rest and follow them when everyone was together. He and Izuna raced through the trees, hot on the thugs' trail. They noticed that two of the thugs were exiting the cave that was covered in a genjutsu, attempting to lead them astray. Izuna and he masked their chakra and scanned the area with their sharingan, picking up their little sister's distressed and frightened signature.

" _Aniki! Aniki! Izunaaa-nii! HELP! Madara-niiii! Anikiiiiii!"_ They heard this from the cave entrance and Izuna's body bounded ahead on instinct with new-found speed, slamming the man poised on top of Sakura into the cave wall and sticking a kunai into his chest cavity before the man registered what hit him. Madara was hot on his heels and pushed the other thug away, quickly subduing him.

"Now you're going to tell me who you are, who you work for, and any other information I deem necessary." Madara stated, staring at the ragged leader with a cold gaze as he flicked one of Sakura's senbon under the man's nails and pulled upwards. The man screamed. "Not so strong now, are you? My men will be rounding up the rest of your muscle momentarily. You needn't worry about yourself, however. You will be getting excellent treatment befitting a leader of your…status." Madara looked him up and down, "Now let's begin." Madara shoved a kunai through the man's scrotum, causing him to scream even louder. "So, who hired you to kidnap my omouto, hmm?" Madara asked calmly. The man's eyes widened even further as he realized the implications of his error.

"We didn't know she was your sister. We thought she was some back wood nobility." Akio said in desperation, his eyes showing the same fear of a small, rabid fox caught by an avenging grizzly bear.

"Ah. That is a lie. These are my sister's senbon. You know how I can tell? I had them specially made for her." At this he flicked another senbon under a different nail and removed it. "Engraved with cherry blossoms and our clan's crest. Made to fit in her kimono sleeves just in case. She killed your men with this." He held it up to the man's eye while he removed another nail.

"Nii-san. We have four Senju coming closer. One of them is Hashirama." Izuna said in a low voice. Madara turned around to see Izuna cradling their sister close to his chest. He noticed that Izuna had found a blanket somewhere in the cave and had covered her. Izuna noticed Madara looking at them. He looked lovingly at Sakura, while brushing her hair off her forehead, "I put her under a genjutsu. I…I didn't want her to be in pain." Madara merely nodded while he made the motion to move out, his men having returned from killing the other thugs. He instructed one of the Uchiha to take the thug leader with them for questioning. They hadn't made it far when the Senju party caught up with them.

"Hashirama."

"Madara, nice to see you."

"I wish I could say the same. I do not have the time to dance with you today, I am afraid." Hashirama looked at the Uchiha who were tensed and ready to strike. He then noticed the swaddled bundle in Izuna's arms.

"Your kid sister, right? Is she hurt badly?"

"What's it to you?" Izuna sneered at him, protectively pulling Sakura in tighter and turning her away slightly so Hashirama would not be able to see her.

"I can heal her. I know that your clan's women do not participate in battle. This would not be against my clan's law to do so, as she would be classed as an innocent." Hashirama said calmly and quietly. The Senju that were following their clan heir tensed at this but were not about to debate with their captain. Madara looked at Sakura with his sharingan. He had noticed the bruises and cuts that were covering her body when they entered the cave. He assumed that they had to subdue her with poison and the chakra restraints. Anything less and they would not have been able to control her, he had not doubt in her abilities, having trained her himself.

"Why the hell should I trust a Senju with my baby sister?" Izuna yelled. "Madara you can't possibly be thinking that we should allow him to touch Sakura-chan."

"Madara-sama, if I may…" The Uchiha medic walked towards Madara and whispered in his ear, "Sakura-hime has a dislocated shoulder, I noticed when Izuna-sama picked her up. Her cheekbone is also shattered. I will not be able to fix these and I am the head medic. If her cheekbone is not fixed, it is likely she will not be able to marry." The medic bowed lowly and backed away from Madara.

"Otouto, let the Senju look at her." Madara stated plainly, keeping a level eye on Hashirama. Izuna growled and prepared to argue when Madara shot him a cold look. "Do you want her to stay poisoned and in pain?" At this Izuna walked warily towards Hashirama.

"Fine but I am keeping her in my arms." Hashirama nodded at this and smiled brightly.

"I would expect nothing less from Sakura-chan's aniki." Hashirama went about healing her various injuries. "Can you remove the genjutsu, please, Izuna-kun?"

"Aniki?" Sakura said weakly, blinking as she opened her eyes; "I'm…so sorry." Sakura had tears running down her face. Izuna pulled her face closer into his arms to spare her the indignity of crying in front of their sworn enemies.

"It's not your fault omouto. It's never your fault." Izuna whispered to her. Hashirama nodded at Izuna that he was done, and they backed away cautiously from one another. "Are you in pain, hime?" Izuna asked. Sakura shook her head in response and pulled Izuna's shirt closer. "Do you want to go back to sleep?" She nodded her head softly and Izuna placed her under the same genjutsu. "I…thank you, Senju Hashirama. I am grateful." Izuna looked up at Hashirama gravely.

"As clan heir and her eldest brother, I owe you a debt of honor for healing my sister, Hashirama." Madara stated.

"Thank you, Madara. And you're welcome Izuna-kun. My father will want to know though, how you ended up so close to our lands, I assume this is the reason?" Hashirama gestured towards the ronin and frowned.

"Hai. We cleared them out. As a former friend though, I will warn you that they made it into Uchiha lands. We will be taking this one for questioning." The implication was not lost on Hashirama that there might be even more ronin roaming in between their borders who may end up in Senju territory.

"Ah well then, that's settled. Hiroji, will this be sufficient?"

"As you say, Hashirama-sama."

"Excellent. Ja ne, Madara." Hashirama smiled as he motioned for the Senju party to move out, leaving behind a stunned group of Uchiha.

* * *

 **Izuna: One hour later: Uchiha Compound**

Izuna laid Sakura on her futon and called in Sayuri. "Sayuri, I need you to get Sakura-chan cleaned up and in clean clothes. Burn the kimono that she is wearing."

"Hai, Izuna-sama." The handmaid bowed her head and began to work as Izuna walked out onto the engawa.

"Tou-sama" Izuna addressed his father with a nod of his head.

"Izuna. What happened today?" Tajima questioned sternly.

"She was attacked by ronin while on the river bank. She was able to eliminate three of the ten that were assumed to be present. Three ronin defected from the site while four continued to their hideout. Madara and I eliminated one inside the hideout while the scouting party eliminated the other five. We brought their leader back for questioning. After the conflict as we were leaving the area we were approached by Senju."

Tajima's eyebrows shot up at this. "And did you engage?"

"No, tou-sama."

"Why not, boy?"

"It was not to our advantage and we were in neutral territory. They outnumbered us and had Hashirama with them. We had two extra liabilities, as well. Your _daughter_ was unconscious from the trauma of her kidnapping and we had the prisoner. Madara is supervising his interrogation now."

"I see." Tajima nodded briskly and walked away. Izuna sighed and slumped slightly in relief. It didn't matter that his abilities surpassed his father's, his father just put him on edge sometimes. He especially didn't want Tajima to know that he and Madara had stopped their sister's would-be rapist at the last millisecond. It wouldn't do for Tajima to think his only daughter was no longer pure.

"Izuna-sama, she is decent." The handmaid said softly, sliding the door up slightly. She knew that Izuna loved his sister dearly and would want to be by her side until she woke up. He sat down next to his sister's futon and held her hand, releasing his genjutsu that he had her under.

"Aniki?"

"I'm here, hime." Sakura sat up quickly and grabbed her brother around his waist. He pulled her in closer and wrapped his arms around her while she sobbed into his shirt. He stroked her pink hair and held her tightly. "Shh…shh…omouto. It's okay. You're safe. You're home now. Aniki is here. No one is going to hurt you anymore. I promise. Shh…." Izuna rocked her back and forth in his arms, whispering in her ear. After a time, Sakura stopped crying and looked at Izuna with watery eyes.

"Where's Madara-nii?" she said, wiping her nose with her sleeve. Izuna handed her a handkerchief as an alternative.

"He's questioning the man who took you omouto. You don't need to worry about that." Sakura shuddered.

"I'm glad. He deserves everything aniki will do to him and more." She said resolutely with a hardness in her eyes Izuna had hoped to never see.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired…Ashamed. I…I don't remember everything. I think that…my brain is blocking stuff out."

"That might be the remnants of my genjutsu. You break them so easily I had to place you under a strong one. You're still…a maiden…omouto." Izuna's cheeks turned red when he said this.

"I was worried about that…I…didn't understand half of what their plans were. Do you think I'm too innocent?" Izuna turned redder at this question while Sakura giggled slightly at her brother's embarrassment.

"I think you're fine the way you are." He responded gruffly looking away to hide his cheeks.

"I love you, Izuna-nii." She said pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheek. Madara walked in, wiping small specks of blood from his hands with a wet cloth.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, you're awake. Are you in any pain?" Sakura shook her head at this. "Good." Madara looked left and right on the engawa to make sure that no one was listening in. "I already told the scouting party, but I need to tell you too, otouto, omouto. Do not tell tou-sama that I allowed Senju Hashirama to treat Sakura's injuries. You know how he gets." Madara's younger siblings both nodded their heads gravely.

"Madara-nii. Thank you for allowing him. I know it was hard for you to give permission."

"Actually, Izuna was the one who had to give permission. He wouldn't let you go even for a second." Sakura looked at Izuna with wide eyes, surprised that out of her two brothers he was the one who was more instinctively protective.

"Thank you, aniki." Sakura got up and threw herself into a hug with Izuna and then hugged Madara. "I have the best brothers in the world. Truly."

"Hai, hai. Well get some rest, hime." Madara said, poking her forehead and eliciting a giggle from his sister.

"I'll get Sayuri to bring you dinner, Sakura." Izuna said as they walked out of the room.

"Thank you." Sakura responded, smiling at her brother as she slid back under the covers.

"So, I take it you're finished with your interrogation? Did you find anything interesting?" Izuna asked Madara as they walked down the engawa towards the tea room.

"I did. It was a random kidnapping. It appears, however, that they were hired by the Shimura clan to scout out both the Senju and Uchiha territories. For what purpose, he didn't know. He did admit to knowing Sakura was an Uchiha of some noble birth, but he did not know that she was a member of the head family."

"Hn. What happens to him now? We can't just let him get away with what they were about to do. But we also can't let Tou-sama or anyone else know that they tried to rape her. Not even our own scouting party knows that happened. It's bad enough that she was kidnapped. If word got out that she was almost deflowered by some low-life ronin…" Izuna shuddered at the prospect.

"Do not worry about that scum. I basically fried his brain. He doesn't even remember his own name now." Madara said with slight pride. "Not to mention he is missing quite a few appendages."

"Good." Izuna replied.


End file.
